Invincible
by Pitchoune Naus
Summary: OS shonen-ai - "And this night, we can truly say together we're invincible." Parce que la violence a des effets sur le psychique des hommes. Parce que l'image qu'on donne de soi ne bouge jamais dans l'esprit des autres.


Bonjour chers amis !

Une gastro m'a cloué chez moi (arf) ce qui me permet de corriger et poster le petit dernier.

Encore pas le même genre que d'habitude... Sombre.

J'étais un peu déprimée quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, la semaine dernière, et du coup j'ai préféré attendre de le relire en étant en forme avant de la poster...

Bref.

**Persos** : A Gundam & Cie, comme d'hab

**Couple** : Heero*Duo (j'ai envie de dire comme d'hab' aussi ^^)

**Chanson** : Invincible de Muse. Les paroles sont placées de manière à ce qu'elles soit complètement contraire à ce qui est dit dans l'histoire... Sauf pour les dernières. Parce qu'il n'y a que les quatre dernières lignes qui ont une raison d'être. Parce que ce sont les seules trace de "bon", d'"heureux". Et que comme chaque fois que je me lance dans du angst, la fin est toujours "espoir".

Breffons.

**Rating **: Probablement T

**Résumé** : "And this night, we can truly say together we're invincible." Parce que la violence a des effets sur le psychique des hommes, même ceux qui travaillent dans la guerre. Parce que l'image qu'on donne de soi ne bouge jamais dans l'esprit des autres, et qu'il est dur alors de changer à leurs yeux, quand eux sont convaincus de ce que vous êtes.

**Parce que** : Comme j'ai dit, petite déprime, et puis parce qu'il m'arrive beaucoup de choses différentes en ce moment, qui chacune ont influencé à leur manière cet OS.

**Merci** : A la jeune demoiselle qu'est venu dormir chez moi samedi 3 "Je n'ai peur de rien"

Voili voilou !

* * *

Invincible

.

.

Tu rentres enfin chez toi. Chez toi ?

Non, chez vous.

Tu rentres chez vous. Fatigué.

Est-ce que c'est de la fatigue, à ce point là ?

Peut-on appeler encore ça comme ça ?

Tu ne sens plus tes muscles.

Ou si : tu les sens tellement, justement. Chacun de tes gestes te donne l'impression que des aiguilles traversent ton corps.

Un mouvement du bras te fais penser qu'il va se décrocher et tomber à terre.

Tu t'imagines, le regardant sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Et un mince sourire soulève tes lèvres : tu es tellement fatigué que tu pars dans des délires tout seul.

Silencieux, les délires : tes côtes ne supporteraient pas le moindre rire.

Tu es purement et simplement cassé de partout.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. C'est juste que ça faisait longtemps.

.

Enfin, bien sûr, tu n'es pas véritablement cassé. C'est juste la sensation que ton corps te donne.

Et puis tu n'as même pas de véritable raison d'être blessé, tu as fait attention.

Enfin, ces derniers mois n'ont pas été de tout repos, mais tu sais que c'est surtout la fatigue qui te transperce.

La fatigue, qui plus que douleur psychologique, devient à présent torture physique.

Quelques jours de sommeil et tu seras requinqué.

Enfin en apparence.

.

Tu te traines jusqu'à la douche. Quand même.

Tu ne sais pas vraiment c'est quand la dernière fois que tu en as vue une...

Du sang séché s'écaille sur tes bras, et malgré les quelques lavages de mains de fortune que tu as pu faire, il y en a aussi sous tes ongles.

Tu ne te souviens même pas si ce sang est le tien ou à un des nombreux ennemis que tu as rencontrés. Ou s'il était à cet allié que tu as dû descendre.

.

L'eau coule sur ton corps. Tu rêverais de pouvoir rester là, le visage levé vers le pommeau.

Tu as l'impression que tes souvenirs récents s'en vont avec l'eau.

L'eau qui descend le long de ton torse, après être passée dans tes mèches noires et avoir dévalé tes joues, sur lesquelles elle se serait mélangée aux larmes que tu devrais laisser couler mais que tu retiens.

Cette eau qui titille ton corps meurtri.

Qui te purifie et qui te fait du bien. Tellement de bien.

L'eau qui s'écoule par ce trou...

.

Oui, l'eau emporte tous tes souvenirs des derniers mois.

Toute la tension accumulée.

Tu ne te sens pas la force de te frotter, de te nettoyer véritablement.

Tu te sens soudain très las.

Tes résistances tombent.

Tu ne sens plus vraiment la douleur, mais tu ressens. Tu ressens tellement.

Tu ne te souviens plus, pour le moment, même si tu sais.

Et tu ressens ce que tu sais.

.

_[Follow through_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Don't give up the fight_

_You will be alright]_

.

Tu vacilles un instant.

Tes yeux fermés se serrent plus fort, et quand tu les rouvres, tu vois des papillons noirs qui se multiplient et te bouchent petit à petit la vue.

Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?

Tu ne vois plus rien du tout.

A peine as-tu conscience de lever la main pour éteindre l'eau. Réflexe.

.

Avant de sombrer.

…

.

…

.

…

Froid.

Très froid. Très...

Désagréable.

.

Une paupière ouverte.

Plusieurs constats.

Tu es totalement nu.

Plus ou moins assis, plus ou moins couché, enfin comme tu peux dans le fond d'une douche. De ta douche.

Tu es complètement hagard.

Tu es mouillé, et de l'eau te coule encore dessus. De l'eau très très froide.

De l'eau qui s'arrête de couler.

Toi, tu n'as pas bougé.

Tu lèves les yeux, lentement.

Ton regard se heurte à celui de l'homme avec qui tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant.

Ou plutôt avec qui tu vivais avant ces quelques mois...

Le regard te vrille, et tu as l'impression qu'il te transperce.

C'est un regard violent. Violet.

.

_[Do it on your own_

_It makes no difference to me]_

.

Tes paupières te paraissent tellement lourdes.

Tu voudrais les refermer.

Mais quand tu commences à les clore, l'eau froide se remet à couler.

Le regard violet te domine de toute sa hauteur :

« Ah non. Tu vas certainement pas te rendormir, enfoiré. »

Ca ne crie pas. Ca feule, comme un chat en colère.

Ca t'inquiète.

Tu n'as pas envie de te confronter au regard violet.

Tu émerges, petit à petit.

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu as passé à dormir dans la douche.

Après t'y être évanoui.

En tout cas, tes membres te font moins mal, et pourtant tu n'as pas dormi dans la meilleure des positions.

Tu te sens beaucoup moins las, même si tu es encore fatigué.

Tu prends conscience que l'eau est encore en train de couler.

Tu commences à te relever. Tu es obligé de te maintenir aux parois de la douche pour ne pas tomber.

Et puis tu te rétablis tout à fait, et tu éteins l'eau froide.

Tu ne t'attendais pas au regard violet qui se voile quand il te détaille de bas en haut.

Tu ne sais pas encore que tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, même si tu t'en doutes.

Tu ne sais pas encore que tu as de gros bleus sur les cuisses et sur les bras, même si tu les sens.

Que ton torse est parsemé d'égratignures et de coupures plus ou moins profondes.

Que le bandage de fortune que tu t'es fait avec ton débardeur sale au mollet est à moitié tombé, révélant une blessure cicatrisante.

Rien de vraiment grave, tu le sais bien. Tu n'as rien de cassé, tu te sens presque bien, en dehors de cette fatigue persistante.

Mais pour quelqu'un d'extérieur tu te doutes que ça peut sembler impressionnant.

Surtout pour _cette_ personne.

.

Le regard violet se refait dur.

Il t'en veut, visiblement.

Tu y lis même de la haine, de la rancœur, de la colère.

Tu esquisses un pâle sourire quand il te demande :

« C'est bon ? T'es bien réveillé ? »

Tu acquiesces.

Et tu te prends la beigne de ta vie, d'autant plus violente que tu ne l'avais pas du tout vue venir.

Tu as l'impression que le sol carrelé tangue, puis tout se restabilise enfin.

Tu plonges ton regard dans son vis-à-vis violet, et tu y vois... des reflets brillants.

Des... larmes ?

.

_Et ça t'étonne beaucoup._

Et c'est surement ce qui te serre le plus le cœur depuis que tu as quitté cet appartement la dernière fois. Il y a sept mois.

La colère est toujours là, mais la haine semble un peu calmée.

Tu y lis un peu de regret, maintenant :

« Désolé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

.

Le regret s'envole, et la colère rapplique.

Tu le vois trembler, comme s'il se retenait de te frapper de nouveau.

Et il ne se retient pas longtemps.

Mais ce coup-ci, quand le geste part, tu l'arrêtes.

Son poing est dans ta main, et tu le sens encore trembler furieusement.

Essayer de se dégager. De te dégager.

Mais, bien que tu ais minci, ta masse musculaire s'est beaucoup développée.

La fonction crée l'organe...

Tu resserres ta prise, et il est bien conscient que, malgré ta fébrilité, tu ne le lâcheras pas. Tu n'as pas la _volonté_ de le lâcher.

.

« Tu me demandes _pourquoi_ ? »

_De nouveau le feulement._

En vrai, tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Et tu le comprendrais très bien, si tu essayais de te mettre à sa place.

« Tu me demandes _vraiment_ pourquoi ? »

_Le ton monte légèrement._

Oui mais voilà : tu ne te mets pas à sa place.

Tu ne veux pas. Tu ne _peux_ pas.

Tu ne doutes pas que ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour lui.

Mais pour toi aussi, ils ont été éprouvants. Et même bien plus que ça.

.

Tu t'attends aux foudres qui vont te tomber dessus.

Tu t'attends à ce qu'il t'en veuille fort. Très fort.

Tu t'attends à ce qu'il hurle.

Plus que ça, tu l'attends. Tu le veux.

Par contre, tu ne t'attendais pas au calme apparent qu'il affiche en dehors de la colère dans ses yeux.

.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que je vis depuis sept mois ? »

_._

_[It makes no difference to me_

_What you leave behind]_

.

Tu pourrais acquiescer. Mais ce serait un mensonge : comment savoir ce qu'il a ressenti sans avoir été à sa place ?

Tu restes donc neutre. Et tu réponds :

« Non. »

Sa natte tremble. Et pourtant, son regard fixe commence progressivement à perdre de son expressivité. Tu vois la colère descendre. Mais la rancœur ne s'estompe pas, elle.

Son poing dans ta main se détend progressivement.

Quand tu le libères, il tombe doucement le long du corps vêtu d'un tee-shirt trop grand et d'un boxer.

Maintenant que le regard n'est plus aussi intense, tu pourrais t'en détacher et détailler le corps en entier.

Mais justement, l'absence soudaine de colère dans ses yeux t'empêche de détourner les tiens.

_Il te fait mal ce regard presque indifférent._

Non, pas indifférent. C'est du mépris qui commence à y apparaître.

Il est tellement transparent. Ses émotions passent par ses yeux...

.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai frappé ? Tu ne... comprends pas pourquoi ? »

.

_[What you leave behind]_

.

Non, tu ne t'attendais pas à la voix basse.

_Le feulement est devenu chuchotement_.

Tu ne sais pas quoi penser.

Tu as l'habitude des cris, des éclats de voix. De la colère toute affichée.

Tu as l'habitude qu'il te dise ce qui ne va pas.

.

Là, tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas. Mais tu veux l'entendre dire.

Tu veux crever l'abcès. Même si tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans, tu sais aussi que si tu te fais pardonner avec un bisou dans le cou, un pardon, un regard culpabilisant, il gardera quand même la rancœur au fond de lui.

Non, tu veux qu'il te dise le problème. Qu'il nomme le mal.

.

Tu attrapes une serviette, tu commences à te sécher.

Il prend ça pour un détournement de ta part de la conversation.

Tu le vois ouvrir la bouche, puis se raviser, et esquisser un demi-tour pour partir de la salle de bain.

Tu accroches rapidement la serviette autour de ta taille et attrape tout aussi rapidement le poignet qui n'est pas encore complètement sorti de la salle de bain.

Tu oblige son propriétaire à te refaire face.

Il ne te regarde pas dans les yeux. Les siens sont brillants.

.

« Duo, regarde-moi. »

Il garde les yeux fixement par terre.

Tu entends ta voix pour la première fois depuis que tu es rentré, et elle te fait presque peur.

Elle est éraillée, et tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu l'utilise depuis peut-être un mois.

.

« Duo, s'il te plait, regarde-moi. »

Il ne veut toujours pas.

Il n'essaie pas de dégager sa main, mais tu le sens tendu à l'extrême.

Tu n'arrives pas à analyser la situation. Et c'est quelque chose de très inhabituel pour toi.

Tu es déboussolé. Son attitude t'est étrangère.

Tu sais que tu as changé pendant ces quelques mois.

Pas que physiquement. Tes sentiments sont les mêmes, surtout pour lui, mais tu ne vois plus tout de la même manière. Ton point de vue a évolué.

Oui, tu sais que tu as changé.

Mais tu n'avais pas pensé à l'éventualité que _lui_ ait eu le temps de changer.

C'était comme si le temps où tu étais parti, tu avais pensé qu'il hibernerait.

_Que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner._

Tu pensais que tout serait pareil à ton retour.

Ou plutôt, tu ne t'étais pas posé la question.

.

Et pourtant... En sept mois...

Du coup, tu as peur.

Tu te sens une impression de difficulté à respirer. Difficulté toute fictive, mais la boule dans ta gorge te montre que tu appréhendes ce qui a pu évoluer chez lui aussi.

Alors tu entends ta voix devenir pressante, angoissée :

« Duo, regarde-moi dans les yeux. S'il te plait ! »

.

Tu perds ton calme. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été depuis le début de cette discussion. C'était juste une façon de mener la conversation comme tu le voulait. En terrain connu.

Mais là, tu te perds dans un lieu que tu ne connais pas. Dans un repli de l'attitude de ton amant que tu ne connaissais pas.

Tu te perds, et tu paniques un peu, toi qui sais parfaitement improviser d'habitude.

.

« Duo, putain, lève les yeux... »

Tu entends ta voix se casser. Il l'entend aussi.

Et c'est sans doute la surprise qui lui fait relever la tête. La surprise de ta voix tremblante, la surprise du juron que tu as utilisé, toi qui gères toujours les conflits avec calme.

Tu tiens ses deux poignets dans tes mains, maintenant. Tu voudrais les caresser doucement avec tes pouces. Le rassurer. Mais tu n'arrives pas à effacer de ton esprit la déception que tu vois dans ses yeux.

.

_[What you choose to be]_

.

Tu ne l'as jamais vu te regarder comme il le fait.

Tu ne l'as jamais vu déçu de toi. Tu ne l'as jamais vu méprisant.

Moqueur, il l'a déjà été, bien sûr. Mais gentiment.

.

Tu ne trouves plus d'amour dans ses yeux.

.

_[It makes no difference to me]_

.

Tu voudrais lui dire que tu es désolé. Que ce n'était pas ta faute. Que tu n'avais pas le choix.

.

Mais tu n'arrives pas. Tu ne veux pas te justifier.

Tu n'arrives pas à mettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées.

Tu peux juste le regarder dans les yeux, en le tenant par les poignets.

Il attend quelque chose. Et plus le temps passe en silence, plus tu vois ses yeux te mépriser plus encore.

Tu paniques. Tu as très peur. Tu voudrais le rassurer, parce qu'actuellement tu sais ce qu'il peut ressentir :

l'inquiètude de ne pas savoir ce que l'autre pense,

l'angoisse de ce qu'il a fait pendant ses sept derniers mois,

des personnes qu'il a pu rencontrées,

des changements qui ont pu se faire en lui pendant ton absence.

Et très vite, la question qui menaçait de te submerger envahi ton esprit, inonde, crée des court-circuits :

Est-ce qu'il t'aime encore ?

Il ne t'a jamais regardé comme ça avant.

Il n'a jamais agit ainsi avant ton départ.

Il a changé. Ou si c'était simplement ses sentiments qui avaient changé ?

Tes yeux doivent avoir l'air effrayés. Tu ne réfléchis même pas.

Tes pensées te poussent à t'excuser très vite. Mais tu n'y arrives pas.

.

_[But please, please_

_Let's use this chance to things turn around]_

.

Il commence à se détourner, à retirer ses poignets de tes mains inertes.

.

« Je t'aime... »

.

Un instant, tu te demandes si tu l'as vraiment dit.

Quand tu le vois s'immobiliser, tu n'as plus de doute.

.

« Je t'aime, Duo... Bébé... »

.

Il te regarde dans les yeux. Si vous étiez dans un film américain, sans doute aurait suivi la scène tendre de baiser.

C'est la première fois que tu lui dis.

Et dans ses yeux, sur son visage, dans son attitude tendue, tu sens un nouvel accès de colère.

« Tu me dis _ça_ ? Tu disparais pendant sept mois, _et tu me dis ça _? »

.

_Le chuchotement progresse vers le feulement_.

.

_[It makes no difference to me_

_What you leave behind]_

_._

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, alors tu essaies de lui prendre les mains.

Il te repousse violemment. Tu fais deux pas en arrière, mais lui s'approche avec un doigt accusateur pointant ton torse.

.

« Je reviens un soir, tes affaires ne sont plus là, tu ne rentres pas, personne n'a aucune idée de où tu peux être... Je n'ai pas de nouvelles... Et tu... tu me dis ça ? »

_Le feulement est de plus en plus fort_.

Il se rapproche encore.

La haine dans ses yeux te fait peur et tu recules encore de quelques pas.

Mais d'un autre côté... Il se remet à agir comme avant.

.

Et toi, tu ne peux que lui chuchoter :

« J'étais en mission... Je t'aime... »

.

« Tais-toi ! Tu crois que tu peux réapparaître comme ça après aussi longtemps, me dire ça et que je te pardonne ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu _me_ prends pour qui ? »

_Le ton est bien plus volumineux qu'avant. _

_Venimeux._

_._

_[It makes no difference to me_

_What you leave behind_

_What you choose to be]_

_._

Tu sais que tu vas bientôt avoir le carrelage du mur dans le dos.

Et pourtant, tu ne peux que reculer et murmurer :

« Duo... Duo, je t'aime... »

.

« J'ai séquestré Une et je l'ai menacée pour être sûr qu'elle ne me cachait pas une mission pour laquelle tu étais en déplacement. Je ne n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu étais parti ! »

_Eclats de voix._

« J'étais en mission... C'est le boss qui me l'a donné... Une n'était pas au courant. Personne... Personne ne devait savoir. Surtout pas toi... »

.

« J'ai... J'ai cru que c'était ma faute si tu étais parti... Je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions... »

La voix est plus basse, grinçante. Rancoeur, amertume.

Ta gorge se serre.

Et il reprend déjà :

« J'ai cru... que tu ne reviendrais pas... Que tu avais rompu. »

Tes yeux sont irrémédiablement secs, mais tu retiens un sanglot mal-venu. Tu te doutes de ce qu'il a pu penser. Tu culpabilises tellement.

Le mur derrière toi t'empêche de reculer plus.

« C'était le but... Il fallait que tu me crois parti pour de vrai. C'était moins dangereux. »

Son regard se voile.

« Alors tu as préféré ne pas me mettre au courant pour ta sécurité ? Tu... t'as pas de sentiment ? Comment t'as put me faire ça ? »

Il t'en veut. Mais il a faux. Et tu trouves que même s'il avait raison, il ferait un peu preuve d'égoïsme.

« C'était pour _ta_ sécurité... Je n'avais pas le choix. Je suis désolé. »

De nouveau, il s'énerve :

« Tu es désolé ! Oh ! Ca change tout alors ! Nan mais attends, j'espère bien que t'es désolé ! Et puis tu reviens comme ça, tu n'as pas pensé un instant que j'aurais pu avoir essayé de voir d'autres gens, de faire une autre rencontre que toi ? Tu crois que t'es le centre du monde ? Monsieur s'en va, puis il revient comme une fleur... Tu te crois en pays conquis ici ? »

Ton regard se trouble. Tu n'arrives pas à savoir s'il te dit ça parce qu'il a vraiment fait une autre rencontre ou juste pour te montrer que tu n'as pas un instant pris en considération ses sentiments.

La dernière fois que tu as pleuré était loin derrière toi. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Non, tu ne pleures pas, tu essayes désespérément de battre tes larmes, de les empêcher de couler.

.

« Je t'aime... »

.

_[Don't give up the fight_

_You'll be alright_

_'Cause there no one like you in the universe]_

Le fait qu'il ait pu aller voir ailleurs te fait mal, mais tu conçois. Tu comprends, tu aurais surement fait pareil, comme vengeance intérieure contre cet homme qui t'a lâché sans un mot, sans raison.

Mais s'il n'éprouve plus rien pour toi... S'il n'a vraiment plus de sentiments envers toi... Sept mois, c'est long. Il s'en passe des choses en sept mois.

.

« Je t'aime... »

.

Et tu n'es capable que de chuchoter ça. De répéter ça.

Comme si le dire arrangerait les choses.

.

Derrière toi, le carrelage froid prend petit à petit ta chaleur. Tu as la chair de poule, tu es encore mouillé, tes cheveux gouttent.

Ta fatigue revient.

Tu savais que les retrouvailles ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir, mais tu ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi... Difficile.

Tes membres te refont mal. Tu penses à ce qu'il a pu vivre et faire pendant ces sept mois.

Aller au travail. Sortir avec vos amis communs.

Sortir, faire des nouvelles rencontres.

Lire, regarder la télé.

Rire, pleurer, gueuler.

Dormir.

Tu te rends compte que tu as raté une partie de votre vie commune. Et tu pries pour que cette vie ne soit pas terminée.

.

Et en même temps que d'imaginer la vie qu'il a pu mener quand tu étais parti, tu revois ta mission.

Tu revois toutes les nuits où tu as dû te cacher pour pouvoir dormir quelques heures. Quand tu le pouvais. Tu repenses aux mauvaises rencontres.

.

« « Je t'aime, je t'aime », putain, tu sais plus dire que ça ? Tu t'es fait laver le cerveau et reprogrammer pour répéter que ça pendant ta mission ou quoi ? Comment tu veux que je revienne comme ça ? Comment tu peux penser que répéter ça ça va faire avancer les choses ? Tu penses peut-être que tu es un miraculé, que tu mérites tout mon respect, que rien que de te savoir vivant après une mission si dangereuse d'après toi devrait me faire te baiser les pieds ? Nan mais tu l'as rêvé celle-là ? »

.

Tu revois les combats que tu as dû mener. Les fuites interminables quand il n'y avait pas d'autres issues. Tu revois tes opposants, créatures au génome humain tellement muté qu'ils n'en conservait que vaguement la forme.

Tu te souviens avoir haïe la science, les découvertes et les avancées scientifiques opérées depuis de nombreux siècles en matière de génétique, et qui ont permis la création de ces choses pratiquement imbattables.

.

_[During the struggle_

_They will pull us down ]_

.

Tu voudrais oublier leurs visages tous identiques, tous effrayants, même pour toi.

.

« Tu n'as même pas pensé que je pourrais ne pas avoir envie de te revoir ? T'as jamais pris véritablement en compte ce que je pensais, ce que je ressentais ! Tu es tellement égocentrique ! Tu te...

-Je t'aime...

-Arrête de dire ça ! Putain, mais et ce que je te dis, tu t'en fous ? Comment tu peux être nombriliste à ce point ? »

.

_[Do it on your own_

_It makes no difference to me]_

.

Tu voudrais que ta mémoire te permette de ne plus revoir les nuits froides et noires, menaçantes, durant lesquelles n'importe quels ennemis pouvaient vous attaquer à n'importe quel moment, ton coéquipier et toi.

Tu n'as jamais eu aussi peur que pendant cette mission.

Tu aimerais tellement l'oublier.

Tu aimerais tellement pouvoir en trembler en étant rassuré par les bras forts de l'homme en face de toi...

Tu te sens tellement faible.

Dans tous les sens du mot.

.

« Je t'aime...

-Tu m'as toujours pris pour ton paillasson, tu me voyais comme la gentille petite femme qui te faisait à manger et le ménage... »

Il est tellement injuste. Il te sort tout un tas de choses tout à fait fausses.

Et tu sais qu'il en est conscient.

Et il sait que tu le sais. Et il t'en veut aussi pour ça.

Et pourtant, même si c'est faux, tout ce qu'il te dit te fait tellement mal...

Tu as besoin de lui, de ses bras, de sa force.

Tu as besoin qu'il n'ait pas vu les mêmes horreurs que toi pour te consoler, pour te rassurer, même si tu te sais en sécurité maintenant.

_._

_[Don't be afraid_

_Of what your mind conceives]_

.

Tu as totalement perdu pied, maintenant, et pas dans le bon sens.

Tes pires souvenirs de la mission te reviennent, au fur et à mesure que les injustices et les mensonges sortent de sa bouche.

Tu revois l'attaque qui a signé l'arrêt de mort de ton binôme.

Tu revois sa jambe arrachée au reste de son corps, tu réentends les hurlements. Le sien, et aussi le tien, parce qu'en ce troisième mois de mission, tes nerfs à vifs et ta fatigue déjà très forte ne te permettaient plus de ne pas imaginer, ressentir avec lui la souffrance... La torture.

Tu te rappelles avoir perdu le contrôle de tes actes, un instant. Tu as massacré ton opposant, celui qui venait de blesser si gravement ton ami que tu as chargé sur ton dos.

Tu as réussi à t'enfuir. La peur, la fatigue t'ont donné l'énergie de courir sur deux kilomètres avec ta charge.

Tu revois le visage gris, gémissant, presque inconscient, mais certainement encore suffisamment éveillé pour ressentir la douleur intolérable. Tu te souviens d'avoir utilisé tout votre stock de morphine, celle que tu aurais du prendre par mini-doses encore tout le reste de la mission pour résister à la douleur de la fatigue, pour essayer de limiter sa douleur à lui.

Tu te souviens le début de l'infection, bien sûr, les jours suivants. Tu te souviens de l'impossibilité de dormir, toute cette semaine là.

Tu te souviens de ses hurlements, de nouveau, au milieu d'une nuit.

Tu ne pouvais plus rien faire pour l'aider.

Plus rien.

.

« Egocentrique... Égoïste... Centre du monde... Pour qui tu te prends ? »

Tu ne comprends plus ce qu'il dit vraiment, seules les paroles qui reviennent le plus souvent parviennent jusque toi.

Tu fermes les yeux, tu laisses ton dos glisser contre le mur.

Tu sens que les larmes que tu essayaient de retenir tout à l'heure se mettent enfin à couler.

Des larmes, tu n'en as plus vu sur tes joues depuis tellement longtemps... Toute la pression accumulée pendant la mission, et durant ces dernières années aussi, se relâche, et tu ramènes tes genoux contre ton visage.

Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça.

Tu t'attendais à accumuler cette mission avec les autres, parce qu'_il_ t'aurait aider à surmonter tes souvenirs.

Mais là, il y a trop de goutte d'eau à essayer de caser dans le vase déjà bien plein en même temps pour que tout rentre sans encombre. Ca déborde.

Le vase est tombé, il se déverse.

.

« Et tu crois que c'est en me faisant croire que tu pleures que je vais te prendre dans mes bras, et te pardonner ? Tu me prends pour un con ? »

.

Tes yeux sont fermés, et tu revois avec encore bien plus de précisions ce souvenir. Ce cauchemar...

Non, à ce moment, tu ne pouvais plus rien faire pour l'aider.

Tu n'avais rien sur toi pour le faire mourir en douceur. Tu risquais ta propre vie, tu mettais votre mission en péril en le maintenant en vie de puis une semaine, alors que tu savais pertinemment que tu ne le ramènerais pas.

Tu l'as assommé.

Tu as pris son arme.

.

« T'es inutile. T'es pitoyable, vraiment...

-Daniel est mort. »

Ta voix est tellement basse qu'il ne t'a surement pas entendu. Tu relèves la tête vers lui, joues trempées de larmes.

« Daniel est mort, putain ! »

Tu hurles.

Il arrête de sortir toutes les immondices qu'il t'envoie à la gueule depuis tout à l'heure.

Sa voix est blanche:

« Quoi ? »

.

Et toi, toi, tu te revois lui tirer dans le cœur. A plusieurs reprises, pour être sûr qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang, qu'il n'ait pas le temps de se réveiller et de souffrir encore, avant de mourir.

.

« Il est mort. Je l'ai tué... Je... j'avais pas le choix. Mais _je_ l'ai tué, tu comprends ? Je voulais le ramener ici. Sa famille n'est pas encore au courant. Sa femme, sa fille... »

Tu as carrément des sanglots.

Cet homme, tu le connaissais depuis un bout de temps. C'était un collègue.

Et c'est grâce à lui que tu as pus survivre les trois premiers mois de ta mission. Il avait beaucoup plus de connaissances que toi sur le terrain où vous alliez.

Et tu l'as tué.

« C'est moi qui l'ai tué... »

.

Contre toute attente, ton vis-à-vis s'agenouille devant toi.

Il te regarde.

Toi, tu ne veux pas lever les yeux.

Pourtant il te prend le menton, le visage, t'oblige à plonger dans ses yeux violets.

Tu les vois encore brillants. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ils le sont.

Lui ne le connaissait pas vraiment.

Tu lèves ta main pour essuyer tes larmes. Il la prend dans la sienne.

.

Tu es à bout. Tu craques.

Toi, le soldat parfait, tu n'en peux plus.

Tu as déjà vu des subordonnés mourir.

Tu as déjà vu des collègues mourir.

Mais jamais comme ça. Jamais tu n'avais tenté de les faire survivre une semaine entière.

Jamais leur mort ne t'avait laissé seul en contré inconnue.

.

Tu as honte.

Tu aurais dû le ramener. Tu aurais dû te battre jusqu'à la fin.

Tu culpabilises d'être encore en vie, alors que lui n'est plus là.

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as été choisi pour survivre.

.

_[You should make a stand_

_Stand up for what you believe]_

.

Tu as honte.

Tu pleures comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise, et qui se fait gronder.

Toi, le soldat parfait, tu as besoin d'être consolé.

.

Ce n'est pas tant pleurer qui te gêne, c'est le faire devant quelqu'un qui, comme tout le monde, te croit sans failles.

.

Et cette personne prend doucement ta tête dans ses mains, la pose sur son épaule, contre son cou.

Te serres dans ses bras.

Et comme un enfant, tu répètes ce qu'aucun enfant ne supporterait, ce qu'aucun homme ne devrait voir, et pourtant ce qui est le quotidien de certains de ces enfants et de ces hommes.

.

« J'ai dû le tuer... J'aurais dû le ramener, j'aurais pu... J'étais tout seul... Je savais pas quoi faire, mais j'aurais dû...

-Chhh... »

.

Il te berce doucement. Tout doucement.

Et toi, tu finis par te taire. Les seuls bruits sont à présent les sanglots que tu ne tentes plus de retenir et qui t'étranglent.

.

Tu es censé être insensible à la douleur psychologique.

C'est une image que tu as donné de toi, adolescent.

C'est une image qui a très vite pris.

C'est l'image qui est restée. Et tout ceux qui connaissent cette image pensent te connaître.

Tu as fabriqué ton image, puis c'est elle qui t'as façonné.

Tu t'es conformé à cette image toute ta vie.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

.

Parce que même devant l'homme que tu aimes depuis tant d'années, tu ne t'es jamais laissé aller.

Tu ne lui avais jamais dit « je t'aime », parce que ce n'était pas _toi_ de dire des choses comme ça.

Ca ne collait pas avec _ton image_.

Il avait certainement dû le comprendre, ce « je t'aime » non-dit, puisqu'il est resté avec toi, ces dernières années.

Mais dire « je t'aime », ça n'aurait pas été avec _toi_.

Tout comme de pleurer, de dire tes inquiétudes, tes besoins, tes sentiments.

_Tu_ ne les disait jamais avec des mots.

Tes yeux le disaient pour toi, quand _tu_ les laissait faire.

Et c'est surement pour ça que Duo est resté avec toi toute ces années...

.

Non, ça ne colle pas avec _toi_, tout ça.

Toute la discussion, depuis le moment où tu as paniqué, ce n'était plus _toi_.

Ou plutôt, ce n'était pas le _toi_ connu par tous.

Justement, c'était réellement toi.

Tu t'embrouilles, mais tu te comprends. Tu comprends que _toi_ et toi n'êtes pas les mêmes, et pourtant, vous vous partagez le même corps.

Jusqu'à maintenant, tu étais le psychologique et _tu_ était le physique.

Tu te détaches de _ton image_, ce soir.

Tu es toi, _tu_ est un autre. Une tiers personne qui est dans ta vie depuis ton adolescence. Un masque.

Tu te détaches de _toi._

.

Tu ne sais pas si ça tiendra, parce que c'est tellement dur de ne pas se conformer au regard des autres.

.

_[And whatever they say_

_Your souls unbreakable]_

.

Mais tu comprends que Duo, ce n'est pas « les autres ».

.

_['Cause there's no one like you in the universe]_

_._

Il te berce, et tu oublies l'inoubliable, dans ses bras. Tu penses à _toi._

Tu comprends mieux pourquoi Duo t'as plusieurs fois dit de lâcher ton image. Tu ne comprenais pas de quelle image il parlait, tu pensais à ton image public, à ton « succès », et non à ta propre image, à ton rôle, dans le quel tu t'étais d'abord enfermé.

Dans lesquels les autres t'ont ensuite enfermé par l'image qu'ils avaient de toi et qu'ils te renvoyaient.

.

_[But please, please_

_Let's use this chance_

_To turn things around ]_

.

« Je suis désolé. »

.

Tu souffles ces trois mots à son oreille.

« C'était pas ta faute, tu n'avais le choix. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire tout ce que je t'ai dit. »

.

Tu aurais préféré qu'il ne réponde pas.

Tu ne parlais pas de ta mission. Enfin pas seulement.

Tu t'excuse d'avoir animé ton masque, jusqu'à maintenant, au lieu de te vivre vraiment.

.

Et tu sais que la colère lui fait dire toujours plus que ce qu'il pense vraiment.

Que c'est dans sa nature.

La nature qu'il a depuis toujours.

Qu'il affiche, lui qui a le cœur dans les yeux.

Qui a ses sentiments sur la langue. Qu'il sait exprimer dans plusieurs langues différentes.

C'est pourquoi c'est en Anglais que tu lui susurres :

« I love you. Duo... If you knew how much I love you, you would be afraid. »

.

Tu es loin de laisser tomber _ton image_.

Tu es loin de te détacher de toutes les horreurs que tu as vu ces sept derniers mois.

.

Et pourtant, dans ses bras, tout ça, ça n'existe plus.

.

Tu le sens sourire contre ton épaule.

Tu l'entends sourire, dire tout, vraiment tout doucement.

.

« J'ai peur de rien. »

.

_[And tonight,_

_We can truly say_

_Together we're invincible.]_

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Wala !**

Bon, pas joyeux joyeux, pas d'humour...

Mais bon, c'est la vie.

Et la vie d'un soldat qui part en mission, même si c'est un pro, qui a l'habitude,

un ancien enfant-soldat (ce qui malheureusement existe en vrai, notamment

dans certains pays d'Afrique) ne peut pas être rose et facile à vivre tous les jours.

Et j'imagine que l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre doit être essentiel pour le bien-être de certaines de ces personnes.

.

Cette fic est la première d'une longue série de one-shot qui auront chacun pour nom le titre d'une chanson de Muse, et dont le contenu sera en rapport avec les paroles de ladite chanson.

.

**Les paroles de la chanson du jour :**

"Follow through

Make your dreams come true

Don't give up the fight

You'll be alright

'Cause there's no one like you in the univers

.

Don't be afraid

Of what your mind conceive

You should make a stand

Stand up for what you believe

And tonight

We can truly say

Together we're invincible

.

During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible

.

Do it on your own  
It makes no difference to me  
What you leave behind  
What you choose to be  
And whatever they say  
Your souls unbreakable

.

During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible  
Together we're invincible

.

During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
Please, please  
Let's use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible  
Together we're invincible"

.

Invincible de Muse

.

.

Wala wala !

Sur ce je vous laisse les amis !

.

_Naus_ (petit mouton)


End file.
